Kiyoshi Honda
"I hate it when I’m weak. Really hate it. But, being weak gives me the potential to become strong," ''— Honda Kiyoshi. '''Kiyoshi Honda '(Kanji: 本田清; Honda Kiyoshi) merupakan seorang penyihir half-breed (kitsune) berkebangsaan Jepang. Dia merupakan anak dari pasangan penyihir berdarah murni dan yōkai ''kitsune, ￼membuatnya terlahir sebagai satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang berdarah ''half-kitsune dari Klan Date. Dia terdaftar sebagai siswa Mahoutokoro sejak berumur tujuh tahun, dan memulai kehidupan asrama pada umur sebelas tahun, di mana secara tak terduga telah disortir ke Asrama Tsuru—mengesampingkan statusnya sebagai half-kitsune ''yang diduga akan memasukki Asrama Kitsune. '''Biografi' Kelahiran (2007) Kiyoshi terlahir sebagai anak tunggal dari pasangan Masamune Date dan kekasih kitsune-nya yang bernama Yukiko Honda. Dia lahir tanpa ikatan pernikahan dari kedua orangtuanya, berhubung penikahan antara penyihir berdarah murni dan youkai ''bukanlah hal yang lazim bagi Klan Date. Kelahirannya bertepatan pada malam Natal di manor utama Klan Date, berhubung Yukiko tinggal di sana semenjak ketahuan tengah mengandung. Dalam proses persalinan, Kiyoshi nyaris tidak dapat diselamatkan. Namun, berkat keinginan dan harapan kuat dari kedua orangtuanya, Kiyoshi berhasil dilahirkan setelah melalui perjuangan sangat keras. Hanya saja, Kiyoshi lahir dengan kondisi fisik yang lemah, bahkan panjang dan beratnya di bawah rata-rata untuk ukuran bayi baru lahir yang normal (hanya sepanjang 39 cm dengan berat 1.5 kg). Para ''healer ''berasumsi bahwa lemahnya kondisi fisik Kiyoshi karena disebabkan bahwa anak ini sempat "berkonflik" dengan tubuh ibunya sendiri pada masa kehamilan. Mau bagaimanapun juga, kelahiran manusia dari tubuh ''youkai ''memang bersifat rentan, apalagi Yukiko merupakan ''youkai kitsune ''putih yang tidak seharusnya memiliki anak. Bisa dibilang, Kiyoshi yang dapat dilahirkan dengan selamat menjadi suatu keberuntungan. Setelah dilahirkan, Masamune dan Yukiko sempat berdebat mengenai nama marga apa yang harus diberikan pada anak ini. Masamune ingin sekali anak ini memiliki marga Date, bahkan akan memperjuangkannya untuk diakui dalam Klan Date secara keseluruhan (apalagi beliau memiliki hak veto sebagai kepala keluarga). Namun, Yukiko berpendapat lain, berhubung anak ini lahir dalam kondisi yang kecil kemungkinannya untuk dipandang dengan baik oleh keluarga besar. Karena Yukiko yang tetap bersikeras, akhirnya Masamune mengalah untuk membiarkan anak ini diberi nama marga Honda untuk melengkapi nama panjangnya, sesuai dengan keinginan (dan ketentuan) dari Yukiko sendiri. Masa Kecil dan Isolasi (2007 - 2020) ''"Baik dan jahat adalah sifat yang saling berkesinambungan dalam diri manusia. Kamu tidak akan bisa mencari orang yang benar-benar baik atau jahat sepenuhnya, namun dengan menemukan orang yang tepat untuk masuk pada kehidupanmu," — ''Yukiko Honda pada Kiyoshi. Karena Kiyoshi terlahir sebagai ''half-kitsune, dia termasuk yang "dikucilkan" oleh anggota Klan Date lain (di luar keluarga inti). Sejak kecil, Kiyoshi sudah menerima berbagai perlakuan dingin dari para tetua dan anggota klan yang tidak menginginkannya. Bahkan, tidak sedikit dari mereka yang tidak menganggap keberadaannya sebagai bagian dari klan. Hanya saja, mereka tidak pernah menunjukkan sikap tersebut secara terang-terangan di depan Masamune, meskipun Masamune tahu bahwa Kiyoshi tidak begitu disukai oleh anggota klannya sendiri. Hal ini sudah diperkirakan oleh Yukiko, berhubung sang kitsune sudah tahu persis mengenai tabiat dari Klan Date yang menganut blood supremacist. Keberadaan Kiyoshi sebagai satu-satunya penyihir half-breed telah dianggap sebagai aib bagi klan. Oleh karena itu, Yukiko memilih untuk menyembunyikan Kiyoshi ketika terdapat acara keluarga besar di rumah besar. Seringkali, kuil tempat bersemayam sang ibu menjadi pilihan yang tepat untuk bersembunyi. Tidak hanya sampai situ, Kiyoshi juga dilarang untuk keluar rumah oleh sang ibu. Hal ini disebabkan oleh rasa khawatir Yukiko terhadap kondisi anaknya ketika dibiarkan keluar dengan bebas. Tidak sekali-dua kali, Yukiko selalu memergokki para penyusup yang berkeliaran di sekitar manor. Youkai ''itu tahu bahwa para penyusup itu merupakan penyihir kriminal bayaran yang hendak mencelakai Kiyoshi, dan tentunya atas suruhan beberapa anggota Klan Date yang tidak menyukai keberadaan anaknya. Maka dari itu, Yukiko memperketat pertahanan manor dengan kekuatan ''youkai-nya. Pertahanan rumah ini benar-benar sangat kuat, dan lambat laun para penyusup itu berhenti untuk mengincar anaknya. Hanya saja, meskipun Masamune tahu bahwa pertahanan rumah ini diperketat, beliau tidak pernah tahu bahwa Kiyoshi telah diincar oleh anggota klannya sendiri. Yukiko berhasil menutupi semuanya dengan baik demi kebaikan di masa depan. Hal terakhir yang youkai ''itu inginkan adalah terjadi pertikaian besar antara Masamune dan anggota Klan Date lain hanya karena anak mereka. Karena dia tidak boleh beraktivitas di luar rumah, Kiyoshi sering menghabiskan waktu dengan belajar, membaca berbagai koleksi buku di perpustakaan keluarga, maupun berkebun di halaman belakang rumah. Dalam belajar, Kiyoshi diajarkan membaca dan menulis (baik dalam huruf ''hiragana, katakana, ''dan kanji yang umum, serta penulisan latin), berhitung dasar, dan Bahasa Inggris oleh ibunya sendiri. Kiyoshi adalah tipe yang cepat belajar, meskipun awalnya dia merasa cukup kesusahan untuk menyesuaikan logatnya dalam berbahasa Inggris. Yukiko merasa kagum dengan kemampuan anaknya sendiri yang masih berusia tiga menjelang empat tahun. Bila secara psikologis, usia tiga sampai lima tahun merupakan usia terbaik bagi otak manusia untuk belajar banyak hal, maka Kiyoshi dilebihkan dengan warisan otak turunan ''kitsune ''yang cerdas sebagai ciri khas. Selain karena Kiyoshi diwariskan otak cerdas turunan ''kitsune, anak ini juga terbilang rajin, kreatif, dan senang mempelajari banyak hal baru. Kiyoshi juga mampu menulis dengan sangat rapi untuk ukuran anak seusianya, bahkan kemampuannya dalam menulis kaligrafi juga semakin berkembang seiring berjalan waktu. Untuk koleksi buku, Kiyoshi senang membaca buku apapun yang tersedia di perpustakaan keluarga. Bisa dibilang bahwa anak ini bukan tipe yang pemilih dalam membaca. Selama dia bisa mendapatkan pengetahuan baru yang berguna, maka Kiyoshi akan membaca buku apapun yang disediakan untuknya. Perpustakaan keluarga di rumah ini terbilang besar, dan Kiyoshi selalu membaca minimal dua hingga tiga buku dalam sehari. Tidak jarang anak ini membaca bersama Yoshimura untuk bisa ditanyai mengenai kosa kata baru yang terdengar tidak familiar. Melihat hobi anaknya yang membaca, Masamune selalu memberikan hingga dua puluh stok buku baru secara rutin dalam setiap bulan. Hobi berkebun membuat Kiyoshi mampu mengenal berbagai jenis tanaman dengan baik, serta mempelajari fungsi dan manfaatnya dari berbagai buku yang ia baca. Berkat pengetahuan yang ia dapatkan dari tanaman, Kiyoshi memiliki semangat yang membara dalam mempelajari ilmu medis. Dia memiliki keinginan yang kuat dalam mengatasi kondisi fisiknya yang lemah dan sakit-sakitan, berhubung selama ini menjadi salah satu kelemahan terbesarnya. Selain berkaitan dengan medis, Kiyoshi juga menyukai bahasa bunga. Dia memahami dengan baik setiap arti dari bunga yang diketahui, baik itu dirawatnya sendiri atau hanya sekadar tahu dari buku. Kiyoshi juga senang berbicara dengan setiap tanaman yang ia rawat, tanda bahwa sebenarnya anak ini merasa kesepian. Masa kecilnya yang diisolasi membuat Kiyoshi lebih terfokus dalam menyerap setiap ilmu pengetahuan yang ada. Hanya satu saja yang tidak dapat Kiyoshi dapatkan, yaitu kebebasan untuk bersosialisasi dengan makhluk di luar rumah besar. Keluar dari rumah menjadi larangan keras yang harus Kiyoshi patuhi. Anak ini memilih untuk tetap menurut, meskipun dia tidak menyukai larangan yang menimpanya. Apapun larangan yang ibunya katakan selalu dipatuhi dengan baik oleh Kiyoshi. Yukiko selalu memiliki berbagai cara untuk membuat anaknya menuruti setiap perkataannya. Meskipun tidak pernah bersosialisasi dengan benar selain bersama para penghuni rumah besar, Kiyoshi tetap diajarkan dengan berbagai macam etika dan tata krama, sebagaimana didikan yang harus diajarkan pada setiap anggota Klan Date secara tradisi. Masamune sangat tegas dalam menjunjung kedisiplinan dan kesopanan pada anak-anaknya, membuat Kiyoshi sanggup mempelajari semua itu di bawah tekanan yang besar. Tiada ampun bagi sedikit saja kecatatan etika, sesuai dengan prinsip Klan Date yang konservatif dan taat dengan peraturan yang ada. Berbeda dengan Kiyoshi, ketiga kakak tirinya dapat pergi keluar rumah dengan bebas. Hal itu membuat Kiyoshi merasa iri dengan mereka, berhubung dia hanya bisa menatap kepergian mereka lewat jendela ruang perpustakaan keluarga. Namun, hal ini tidak membuat Kiyoshi menjadi makhluk yang anti sosial di masa depan, justru dia malah semakin penasaran dengan seperti apa dunia luar itu. Yukiko pernah berkata bahwa akan ada saatnya bagi Kiyoshi untuk menikmati dunia luar, meskipun sang ibu tidak menyebutkan waktu yang pasti. Gempa Bumi dan Tsunami (2011) Mimpi terburuknya bermula dari dua peristiwa foreshocks ''(9 & 10 Maret 2011) yang memiliki kekuatan skala richter yang cukup besar, yaitu sekitar 7.3 SR dan 6.3 SR. Saat itu, Kiyoshi baru saja menyelesaikan soal latihan menulis huruf ''hiragana ''bersama ibunya. Dia dibawa untuk berlindung di bawah meja yang besar ketika guncangan itu terjadi. Meskipun dia ketakutan dan kebingungan, dia merasa terlindungi dengan pelukan Yukiko yang ikut menemaninya berlindung di bawah meja. Kediaman ini terkena dampak dari bencana tersebut. Kiyoshi hanya bisa menyaksikan seluruh penghuni manor yang saling membantu dalam membereskan kekacauan yang ada. Hanya saja, bencana tersebut tidak berhenti sampai di situ. 11 Maret 2011 menjadi tanggal yang membawa malapetaka bagi Kiyoshi, menggambarkan realita terburuk yang akan selalu menghantui kehidupannya di masa depan. Bencana itu datang dengan kekuatan sebesar 9.0 SR, bahkan dikatakan sebagai bencana alam terbesar yang tercatat dalam rekor modern negeri ini. Padahal saat itu, dirinya sedang bercengkrama dengan santai bersama Yoshimura dan Hidetaka yang tengah istirahat dari latihan ''kenjutsu, dengan ditemani empat gelas limun dingin dari Yukiko. ￼Ketika guncangan itu terjadi, Kiyoshi ditarik keluar dari doujou ''bersama kedua kakak tirinya. Bahkan mereka berpisah dengan Yukiko yang berlari ke arah yang berlawanan. Koridor rumah menjadi pertemuan terakhirnya dengan sang ibu sebelum bencana itu terjadi. Tidak seperti dua bencana sebelumnya, air laut sampai memasukki rumah mereka tanpa peringatan, mengakibatkan Kiyoshi menjadi terpisah dengan kedua kakak tirinya. Kiyoshi terombang-ambing di koridor yang dipenuhi air laut, apalagi dia sama sekali tidak bisa berenang. Beruntung, Hidetaka menyelamatkannya sebelum ia kehilangan nyawa karena kehabisan napas. Dia dibawa ke halaman depan rumah mereka, seiring dengan air laut yang semakin surut di manor keluarga ini. Kehidupan Sekolah (2014 - 2025) ... Empat Tahun Awal (2014 - 2018) ... Tahun Pertama (2018 - 2019) ... Tahun Kedua (2019 - 2020) ... Tahun Ketiga (2020 - 2021) ... Tahun Keempat (2021 - 2022) ... Tahun Kelima (2022 - 2023) ... Tahun Keenam (2023 - 2024) ... Tahun Ketujuh (2024 - 2025) ... Kehidupan Karier Rumah Sakit Sihir Tokyo (2025 - 2038) ... Kementrian Sihir Jepang (2027 - 2031) dan (2036 - 2038) ... Pernikahan & Kehidupan Rumah Tangga (2031) ... Sebuah Misi (2036 - 2038) ... Kematian (2038) ... '''Penampilan Fisik' Kiyoshi memiliki rambut berwarna hitam (atau cokelat sangat tua) dengan potongan pendek yang menutupi poni. Kedua bola matanya berwarna senada dengan rambut, ditambah kelopak mata yang menyipit untuk membentuk bulan sabit ketika tersenyum atau tertawa. Namun, ketika sedang menggunakan sihir tingkat tinggi, kedua bola matanya dapat berubah warna menjadi kuning keemasan, sama seperti milik ibunya yang seorang kitsune. Hidungnya mungil, disertai bibir tipis yang membentuk cupid bows cantik dengan warna kemerahan (dan akan membentuk seperti bibir kucing bila tersenyum). Kulitnya juga putih pucat seakan perawan dari sinar matahari, berhubung dia diisolasi di rumah pada masa kecilnya. Secara keseluruhan, rupa wajahnya nampak seperti bishounen pada umumnya (atau pretty boy untuk istilah yang lebih dikenali). Saat marah, kedua matanya dapat berubah menjadi kuning keemasan yang identik dengan milik sang ibu, sama seperti ketika menggunakan sihir dengan level tingkat tinggi. Rambutnya juga berubah menjadi merah kecoklatan, seperti rubah merah yang dikenal sebagai rubah termuda dalam "kasta" kitsune. Selain itu, terdapat penambahan pada penampilan fisiknya, seperti munculnya telinga rubah di kepala, hingga ekor rubah yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Pertumbuhannya belum seberapa kelihatan ketika masih anak-anak. Namun, di masa depan, tubuhnya akan terlihat ramping dengan pinggang yang berlekuk. Dengan tubuh seperti itu, tidak heran bila dia sangat diuntungkan ketika harus menyamar sebagai wanita. Meskipun demikian, kondisi fisiknya lemah dan mudah terserang penyakit, menjadikan dirinya mudah kecapekan hingga pingsan bila terlalu memaksakan diri. Dengan pakaian apapun, dia sering memakai syal untuk memadukan pakaian sehari-harinya ketika di luar. Syal itu berguna untuk melindungi lehernya yang jenjang dan sensitif, berhubung dia merasa tidak nyaman bila lehernya diekspos di depan orang lain. Kepribadian dan Sifat Sosok yang berhati lembut dan penyayang, bahkan memiliki naluri "keibuan" karena terbiasa mengurus anak kucing peliharaannya. Anak ini terdidik dalam kedisiplinan yang keras dan menjunjung kesopanan yang tinggi, serta ambisi yang kuat untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Dia telah diwariskan kepintaran yang di atas rata-rata (terima kasih atas gen kitsune dari ibunya), membuatnya menjadi sosok yang kreatif dan senang mempelajari banyak hal baru. Untuk ukuran seorang half-''kitsune, dia memiliki pengendalian diri yang sangat baik, apalagi Kiyoshi sama sekali tidak ingin bila dirinya sampai "mengamuk" di sekolah. Hal itu sangat berkaitan erat dengan masa lalunya, dan membuat Kiyoshi memiliki motivasi besar untuk tidak kelepasan dalam situasi apapun. Dia juga tidak suka untuk merepotkan orang lain—bahkan cenderung akan merasa bersalah dan ingin berbalas budi pada orang tersebut. Dia cenderung terlihat penurut dan pengalah—bahkan membuatnya terkesan ''selfless dan mudah tertindas. Namun, kenyataannya Kiyoshi adalah sosok yang pecemburu, bahkan cenderung posesif kepada orang yang dia sayangi. Dengan kondisi fisik yang lemah, berat badan di bawah rata-rata, dan mudah terserang penyakit, dia bukan tipe yang “terlihat” handal dalam bertarung. Meskipun bukan berarti dia tidak bisa bertarung sama sekali. Terpujilah Kami-sama, Kiyoshi menemukan seni beladiri aikido yang cocok untuk menyesuaikan kondisi fisiknya. Dia senang sekali menggunakan image “cute and innocent”, serta kecantikan khas kitsune miliknya bila sedang menginginkan sesuatu. Kedua hal itu membuatnya cukup handal dalam mencari informasi tertentu. Mau bagaimanapun juga, Kiyoshi memang seperti tipikal makhluk berdarah kitsune pada umumnya: licik, pintar berakting, dan akan melakukan banyak cara untuk mendapatkan hal yang dia inginkan (meskipun untuk kasus Kiyoshi, sisi selfless-nya yang membuat anak ini tidak keberatan bila harus mengorbankan banyak hal, termasuk nyawanya sendiri). Idolanya adalah Abe-no-Seimei, sosok onmyouji legendaris yang hidup pada abad ke-12. Selain karena kesamaan mereka sebagai half-kitsune, Kiyoshi juga mengagumi sosok Seimei yang bijak dan sangat diandalkan pada masanya. Kekuatan dan Keterampilan Sihir * Cinta: ''' * '''Herbologi: * Mantra: * Transfigurasi: * Ramuan: * Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam: * Occlumency: * Sihir Penyembuhan: * Sihir Ilusi: Kepemilikan * Tongkat sihir: 'Kiyoshi memiliki tongkat kayu hawthorn dengan urat jantung naga sebagai intinya. Kayu ini memiliki panjang 10" serta kefleksibilitas yang sangat elastis. Menurut Pottermore, Kayu hawthorn dapat membuat tongkat yang aneh dan kontradiktif, serta penuh paradoks seperti pohonnya (di mana daun dan kembangnya terlihat sehat dan dapat menyembuhkan, namun cabang pohonnya yang dipotong malah berbau kematian). Tongkat ini cocok untuk sihir penyembuhan, namun juga mahir dalam kutukan. Pemilik tongkat ini biasanya memiliki sifat yang sangat bertentangan, atau pernah melalui masa kekacauan dalam hidupnya (di mana hal ini sangat menggambarkan Kiyoshi yang pernah melalui gempa bumi dan tsunami besar di masa lalu). Tongkatnya memiliki urat jantung naga yang menjadi inti terbaik untuk dipasangkan dengan kayu hawthorn, dan berasal dari urat jantung naga yang sama dengan tongkat milik ayahnya, Masamune. Urat jantung naga dapat menghasilkan mantra paling kuat dan rapi (atau flamboyan), serta merupakan tipe yang lebih cepat dalam mempelajari suatu mantra dibandingkan dengan inti lain. Lalu, menurut buku "Wandlore to the Core", panjang tongkatnya terhitung pendek, namun terlihat umum untuk dilihat. Panjang tongkat ini menandakan bahwa Kiyoshi merupakan tipe penyihir yang selalu berpikir terlebih dahulu sebelum bertindak, serta mampu menghasilkan sihir yang terkesan elegan dan rapi. Hal ini didukung dengan kefleksibilitas tongkatnya yang elastis yang dapat menghasilkan mantra yang lebih cepat dibanding tongkat kebanyakan, dan sangat cocok untuk penyihir yang mampu berpikir cepat dalam menghadapi sesuatu. * '''Peliharaan: '''Kiyoshi memiliki seekor kucing ras Scottish Fold yang diberi nama Chuu-chan. Kucing ini adalah pemberian dari Yoshimura, kakak tirinya, saat Kiyoshi berumur sepuluh menjelang sebelas tahun—''di mana dia memasukki tahunnya untuk tinggal di asrama. Yoshimura berkata bahwa kucing ini akan menjadi teman sejati Kiyoshi selama menjalankan kehidupan di asrama. Nama Chuu-chan diberi karena kucing ini senang mencium Kiyoshi saat pertama kali bertemu. Kiyoshi sangat menyayangi Chuu-chan, dan tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa kucing ini membangkitkan insting "keibuan" dari pemiliknya sendiri. Kiyoshi dan Chuu-chan memiliki ikatan batin yang sangat kuat. Chuu-chan adalah sosok yang sangat membantu Kiyoshi dalam mengobati pelipur laranya, dan selalu berada di sisi tuannya saat mengalami tekanan emosional. * '''Gulungan mantra: Hubungan Keluarga Masamune Date ... Yukiko Honda ... Kanako Date ... Yoshimura Date ... Hidetaka Date ... Yousuke Date & Kousuke Date ... Kagura Kurozumi ... Teman Sanada Haruki ... AR Richard Ashford & Anna Serebryakova ... Rei Harutora & Hyouka Harutora ... Eito Honda ... Soobin Choi ... Lucienne Mélanie Lacroix ... Guru Sachiko Watanabe ... Miya Takeya ... Toshirou Honda ... Etimologi ... Trivia * Karakter ini terinspirasi dari original character ''milik Natalie Howard yang berasal dari ''fandom Capitalia (sub fandom dari Hetalia: Axis Powers), dengan nama yang sama. Dalam fandom ''Capitalia, Honda Kiyoshi merupakan seorang personifikasi kota Sendai yang lahir sejak tahun 1600, dan menjadi seorang pemuda berusia 19 tahun dalam wujud manusia. * ''Faceclaim-nya, Yuzuru Hanyu, merupakan seorang figure skater berkebangsaan Jepang yang bermain pada cabang men's single. Beliau merupakan pemenang medali emas dua kali pada Olimpiade Musim Dingin (2014, 2018) dan pemecah rekor dunia sebanyak delapan belas kali (belum termasuk rekor dari pencapaian lain yang masih berkaitan dengan figure skating), membuatnya disebut-sebut sebagai salah satu figure skater ''terbaik di dunia pada masa kini. Hanyu sendiri lahir dan besar di Sendai, sebelum pindah ke Toronto, Kanada, sebagai basis utama untuk ''training-nya. * ... Kemunculan * SRP dari ''"Mom, when will you come back to me?" ''(4 - 20 Juni 2019) * ... Kategori:Character Kategori:Student Kategori:Tsuru